Mario
Mario Mario, the Great Gonzales, is a major character in the series, being one of the main protagonists in Darkness and Light and Fire and Ice. Hailing from the Mushroom World, he is a local hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and usually goes on adventures to rescue his girlfriend, Princess Peach, from his arch-nemesis, Bowser. He was also the leader of Team Mario. History/Background Information See Article: Mario Personality Mario is somewhat serious and occasionally does humorous actions. Mario sometimes jumps into battles without thinking of a strategy, but has since realized this flaw after losing to the Mechas. Losing to the Mechas also made Mario question his own strength, not knowing if it is enough to protect his friends and fight powerful enemies alone. He always looks out for his friends, along with his brother. However, throughout Season 2 (along with their lives), it is shown that Mario (along with their friends) doesn't believe in Luigi being strong due to Luigi's cowardly actions and reluctance to help them with fighting antagonists such as the Mechas. Luigi's memories also reveal that Mario was oblivious to Luigi's emotional pain, which stems from being overshadowed by Mario. When told of this by Luigi and realizing the truth, Mario felt regretful for not seeing it in the first place. While dead, Mario reflects on this and resolves to reconcile with Luigi, which he had done after they defeated the Darkness of Evil and Dark Sonic. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Super Mario Wiki and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Mario possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. *'Enhanced Jump:' Mario can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Athleticism:' Mario can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. *'Enhanced Balance:' Mario has an extremely well-developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Mario can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Mario can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself. *'Supernatural Survivability:' Mario is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. *'Athletics Empowerment:' Mario becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from various forms of athletics/exercises (running, jumping, climbing, throwing, sports, etc.). *'Cyclone Spinning:' Mario can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Thick Skull:' Mario's skull is incredibly durable and strong, enabling for powerful headbutts to no ill effect. *'Deflection:' Mario is capable of deflecting attacks, mainly projectiles or blunt force, away from him. *'Superpowered Physiology:' Mario has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of his species. *'Thermal Resistance:' Mario is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' By consuming certain items such as Mushrooms, Mario can heal rapidly from any physical injury. *'Food Empowerment:' Mario can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by eating certain foods. *'Elemental Form:' Mario can transform into a form that enables manipulation of a specific element *'Consumption Shapeshifting:' Mario can take the form of items by consuming them. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario can create, shape, and manipulate fire. **'Pyrokinetic Combat:' Mario is able to utilize fire with his physical combat. **'Fire Ball Projection:' Mario can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. **'Fire Stream Projection:' Mario can generate or create flamethrower-like blasts of flame to blast opponents with it. He can burn things with intense engulfing flames that can kill very slowly to bring agonizing pain. Mario can also control the size and radius of his blasts. *'Transformation:' Mario can change into more powerful versions of himself. *'Clothing Empowerment:' Mario able to gain strength from articles of clothing such as hats, gloves, and shirts. *'Medicine Manipulation:' Mario can manipulate different types of medicine, including pills, tablets, elixirs, syrups, capsules, ointment, cream, lotion, paste powder, etc. This can be used to heal others or the user in different ways **'Medicine Creation:' Mario can create or generate different kinds of medicine including ointments, tablets, elixirs, serums, cream, powders, and such out of thin air. These medicines could be used to cure numerous amounts of illnesses or prevent illnesses to occur and used for healing and pain suppressant. *'Paradox Inducement:' Mario can disobey the rules of logic itself, being able to disrupt Reality and Logic to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. Abilities *'Flowmotion:' Mario can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Mario to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Enhanced Strength:' Mario exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Agility:' Mario can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Mario can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Mario is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Wallrunning:' Mario can scale walls by running, though he has to have built up enough momentum to do so. *'Double Jump:' Mario can jump without the aid of a physical surface whilst in the air from a previous jump. *'Ground Pound:' Mario can slam the ground with great force to produce different effects. *'Wall Jump:' Mario can adhere to walls for brief periods and kick off of them, achieving better jump height than usual. When used between two walls that are close enough together, Mario can easily scale surfaces by jumping between the two walls. *'Enhanced Combat:' Mario has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Critical Impact:' Mario is able to deal attacks to the weak points in his enemies, dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. *'Blunt Weapon Proficiency:' Mario possesses great skill in wielding varying blunt type weaponry. *'Indomitable Will:' Mario has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Strong Heart:' Mario possesses a very potent heart both spiritually and physically, letting him survive most heart diseases. His heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing him to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it. *'Mode Switching:' Mario is able to obtain certain powers in different forms. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Mario can release enormous and destructive waves of energy at a desired target. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Mario is immune to all aspects of his own powers. *'Physics Infringement:' Mario is capable of violating the natural laws of physics and using the forces for his advantage. This is evident in Mario's "ground pound" move, which defies several laws of physics. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Mario currently has no specific weakness.'' Transformations *'Fire:' Using a Fire Flower, Mario's shirt and cap turn white and his overalls turn red. Although he can already use pyrokinesis without having to use this transformation, the Fire form greatly increases the strength and limits of Mario's pyrokinectic powers. **'Fire Mimicry:' Mario can transform his body completely into fire. *'Cape:' Using a Cape Feather, Mario gains a yellow cape. **'Cape Manipulation:' Mario possesses an animated cape that he can manipulate in a variety of ways. **'Flight:' Mario can fly by using his cape. **'High-Speed Flight:' Mario can fly at incredible speeds. **'Aerobatics:' Mario can perform aerobatic stunts while flying. **'Aerial Combat Mastery:' Mario is able to master various forms of physical combat during flight and aerial based fighting periods. *'Super Cape:' By being blessed with power from the Star Spirits or absorbing energy from the Master Emerald, Mario's shirt and cap turn gold, his overalls turn white, and he gains a white cape. This form is basically an advanced version of the regular Cape form and has the same powers that come with it, except this form has a power that makes Mario strong enough to match Sonic's Super form. **'Stellar Empowerment:' Mario becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from stellar energy provided by the Star Spirits if they have blessed Mario with their power. **'Chaos Empowerment:' Mario becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from chaos if Mario has absorbed energy from the Master Emerald. *'Tanooki:' Using a Super Leaf, Mario gains a Tanooki costume with a red scarf. **'Tanuki Physiology:' Mario gains the traits of a Tanuki. **'Prehensile Tail:' Mario gains a tail that can be used as an extra limb. He often uses it for whip-like attacks. **'Statue Physiology:' Mario can become a living statue, which grants several abilities, most of which come from the resilient body and the ability to survive even dismemberment and needing only reparation to be perfectly well. **'Immobility:' In his statue form, Mario can never be moved by an external physical force, but can freely position himself. *'Rock:' Using a Rock Mushroom, Mario's cap and overalls become covered in rocks. **'Earth Mimicry:' Mario can transform his physical body completely into earth. **'Spherical Form:' Mario can convert himself into a ball for attack, defense, and/or mobility. *'Suna:' Using a Suna Mushroom, Mario's shirt and cap turn brown and his overalls turn light green. **'Psammokinesis:' Mario can create, shape, and manipulate sand. **'Psammokinetic Combat:' Mario is able to combine his manipulation of sand with his physical combat skills to create a deadly elemental force with the mobility of water and the impact of earth. **'Sand Mimicry:' Mario can transform his body completely into sand. *'Ice:' Using an Ice Flower, Mario's shirt and cap turn light blue and his overalls turn red. **'Ice Mimicry:' Mario can transform his body completely into ice. This can happen automatically when he uses an Ice Flower. **'Cryokinesis:' Mario can create, shape, and manipulate ice. **'Cryokinetic Combat:' Mario is able to utilize ice manipulation with his physical combat, allowing him to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment to his advantage (freezing the ground, sudden ice-walls, etc.). **'Freezing:' Mario is able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms in order to lower temperature. **'Frozen Surface:' Mario can cause surfaces (often floors) to emit ice/cold, causing ice-damage on anything in contact with him or the ice. **'Cryokinetic Surfing:' Mario can control ice in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver by granting him abilities he otherwise lacks. **'Ice Ball Projection:' Mario can create and launch spheres made of ice. Darkness and Light Darkness and Light Arc Inverted Invaders Arc Fire and Ice Note: This section has become non-canon due to a planned reboot. This section's current information will be updated when Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice DX begins production. Fire/Ice Origins Arc On Yoshi's Island, Mario and Luigi are chasing Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi manage to "hide," only to find out that they don't have the Ice Shine that they've stolen from the Mario Bros. Mario then appears at their location and reveals that he reclaimed the Ice Shine. He then signals Luigi to throw a giant Bob-Omb at Wario and Waluigi, which sends them "all the way to the other side of the island." Sonic then appears behind Mario, complimenting on what they did to Wario and Waluigi. Mario askes Sonic why he's in the Mushroom Kingdom, to which Sonic replies by telling them that he'll explain everything when they get to Peach's Castle. At Peach's Castle, after Shadow teleports them there, the group discuss the origins of the "red and blue Shine Sprites." The Shines then disappear and Shadow quickly finds out who took the Shines. At the castle grounds, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles find Metal Sonic and Shadow Android discussing their objective involving the Shines. The two villains disappear and Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles chase them after telling Luigi and Silver to stay at the castle. The heroes catch up to the villains at Route 99, and the six of them battle. During the battle, Mario pulls out a Fire Flower, which turns him into Fire Mario and turns Sonic into Fire Sonic. With their enhanced abilities, Mario and Sonic beat Metal Sonic and Shadow Android. After the battle, Shadow and Knuckles reveal that they found the Shines after Mario and Sonic knocked them out of Metal and Shadow Android, who decide to retreat but swear to return for revenge. The four heroes then went back to castle, only to stop for chili dogs before they reach the castle grounds. During this time, Sonic apparantly takes Mario's chili dog, furiating Mario. When the four of them teleported to the castle grounds (where Daisy, Blaze, Luigi, Silver, Yoshi, and Tails were), Mario was yelling at Sonic. Later, when the whole group held a meeting in the conference room, Mario is still mad at Sonic, though Peach requested that he temporarily put it aside. After the group quickly discuss where the Shines might've come from, Darkness and Light appear before them. They told the story of the Frozen Sun, which explained the origins of the Fire and Ice Shines, and briefly talked about the Organization. Darkness and Light then went back inside Sonic and Mario, respectively. After discussing how they would find the Fire and Ice Shines, Mario brings up the chili dog problem, which Sonic is not looking forward to. Sometime later, Mario and Sonic, along with Luigi and Shadow, go to the castle grounds to train, only to meet up with a small group of fan characters. In the castle, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Knuckles are having a conversation with Danix, Scornic, High Volts, Jerrell, and FIR. Dream Land Arc At Peach's Castle, Mario is sparring with Kirby on the castle grounds. Sometime afterwards, they, along with Yoshi and Tails, dicuss the sparring match until Sonic teleports next to them. After Sonic has a brief conversation with Kirby, Tails finds out that a Fire Shine has appeared in Dream Land, according to the Fire Shine Tracker. The five of them decide to go to Dream Land to get the Fire Shine. Later, the five of them are flying through Dream Land, heading toward King Dedede's Castle while being followed by Meta Knight. In King Dedede's arena, while Kirby is interrogating King Dedede, Mario and Sonic try to convince Kirby that King Dedede doesn't have the Fire Shine. Tails then tells the group that the Fire Shine had just left the castle. Meta Knight then appears and tells Kirby that an old enemy of theirs has reappeared. He tells the group that he would explain when they are aboard the Halberd. On the Halberd, Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Yoshi are in the main quarters with Meta Knight. After explaining how the Halberd got damaged, Meta Knight tells them about Galacta Knight. Tails then uses the Fire Shine Tracker, only to find that the Fire Shine is heading towards them. Meta Knight tells them to stay in the room while he, Kirby, and Dedede handle Galacta Knight. After Sonic tries to convince Meta Knight to let him go with them (though it failed), Mario wished Meta Knight good luck and reminds him to get the Fire Shine. After Meta Knight returned, Mario, Tails, and Yoshi ask him why they can't help Sonic. He says that nobody could interfere in a Knight's Duel due to an old rule. They then proceed to watch the battle, hoping that Sonic will win. Sometime later, and after getting Sonic to the hospital, the group goes back to Peach's Castle, where they say their goodbyes to Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede. After they left, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Cream, and Tails ponder on what to do next. Shadow then appears next to them, explaining that he was spying on Dr. Eggman. He reveals that Dr. Eggman has built an amusement park in space and that Metal and Shadow Android are planning a rebellion against the Egg Empire. Mario then wonders if they'll make the right decision of either helping or stopping the rebellion when the time comes for it. Hunt for Akuma Arc At Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Amy say goodbye to Sonic and Tails, who are planning on going to Dr. Eggman's space amusement park. After the two leave, Mario, Luigi, and Amy try to decide on what to do next. They then see Cream walk in the room, and she tells them that Peach wants the Mario Bros. in the throne room. Later, Mario is in the throne room standing next to Peach, Luigi, Amy, and Cream. After Ryu and Squall finish explaining their situation to the fan characters, who then agree to help them, the group teleports away, leaving Mario, Luigi, Amy, Peach, and Cream. After Mario and Luigi quickly discuss on why they didn't help Ryu and Squall, they try to figure out where the group should go for lunch, only to agree on eating at the castle. Luigi then askes Mario what they should do while they wait for the food. Mario suggests that they play some baseball and Luigi agrees. Battles Darkness and Light *Mario vs. Sonic (draw) *Mario and Team Mario vs. Petey Piranha (won) *Mario and Team Mario vs. Dark Bowser (won) *Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr. (interrupted) *Mario and Luigi vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr. (won) *Mario and Sonic vs. Master Hand and Crazy Hand (draw) *Rematch: Mario vs. Sonic (lost) Fire and Ice *Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles vs. Metal Sonic and Shadow Android (won) *Mario vs. Shadow (off-screen, unfinished) *Mario, Sonic, and Fox vs. Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., and Wolf (unfinished) *Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, and Silver vs. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow (lost) *Mario, Luigi, and Shadow vs. Mecha Shadow (won) *Mario vs. Ganondorf (won) *Mario vs. Shadow (Final Shines Arc) (draw) *Mario vs. Luigi (lost) *Mario and Luigi vs. The Darkness of Evil and Dark Sonic (won) Trivia *Mario is the first major character that has died in the series. He is also the first character to be resurrected from death. **He is also the first main protagonist to die in Fire and Ice and the only protagonist in Fire and Ice to be resurrected from death. *When Mario speaks, an "a" is added to at least one word in most of his sentences (ex: I'm-a). This is done to emphasize Mario's Italian accent. *Mario's Suna form comes from the sprite series Dawning of Darkness, which was created by shadefalcon. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Major Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Team Mario